


残酷青春物语

by Sensnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensnn/pseuds/Sensnn





	残酷青春物语

<大四角>残酷青春物语

——你有一颗破碎却强大的心

 

777FO点梗。  
交作业了……  
就……很忐忑。  
车技差请free一点……

 

外场：

王嘉尔一个人坐在角落里，单手托着下巴，他抬起手用拇指按住脸上的伤口，面带不屑的看着棒球活动室里正中央围作一团的人，至于人群的中心……不用想也知道是谁。  
林在范……还有他的朋友朴珍荣和段宜恩。  
校棒球队这次又随着校棒球队拿了大奖。  
既是队内的头号捕手，同时也背负着番号「4」，作为队伍的ACE林在范来说，这次棒球大赏优胜，无疑为他日后进入国内排行第一的体大做了铺垫。

人群中又传来一阵哄笑，王嘉尔撇撇嘴角。  
他看林在范非常的不顺眼，脑袋里浮现他那不可一世、居高临下，眼神里满含漠视的模样。  
真讨人厌。  
那群哗众取宠的人也一样。

王嘉尔是棒球队的投手。  
作为一名投手，他有自己喜欢的投球模式，比起飘球、曲线球、变化球，他更喜欢硬刚硬的直球，球脱手而出的那种快感是无与伦比的，虽然……他也知道直球是很容易被打中的。  
可是他不得不听从教练和导师的决定，一切，都按照他们的王牌，捕手林在范的指示来。  
为了赢，他会背下手势和暗号，但却在比赛结束的下一秒，摘下帽子脱下棒球手套头也不回的离去。  
赢了……赢了又怎么样呢？  
仿佛一切都和他无关。  
王嘉尔偏过头去，看向窗外。  
人群边缘，靠在墙上粉头发的人侧过来看了一眼王嘉尔。

 

内场：

训练完毕，王嘉尔摘下棒球帽走向休息室，脱完衣服迅速洗了个澡，走出来的时候，看到林在范也是刚洗完的样子，正在擦干身上的水渍。  
他顿了一下，又转过身去，背朝着那个人。  
正在擦头发的林在范愣了一下，眉毛挑了起来，“王嘉尔。”  
“你还能不能好了？”说着，他走到他面前，挡住。  
“让开。”  
王嘉尔根本不想和他说话，瞟了他一眼又转开视线。  
林在范早就对阴阳怪气的王嘉尔憋着一口气，恶声恶气的说， “每次你都拿这种眼神看我 ，跟个闹别扭的娘们似的，老子他妈又不欠你几百万，不干不脆，不服你他妈就男人点直接点。”

“去你妈的！闪开！”  
王嘉尔脾气本来就不好，再加上正值中二时期，一点就炸。  
林在范也从不是个善茬，一把抓住他的领子，“你再说一次？”  
王嘉尔比林在范矮半个头，他抬起手狠狠的推了一下林在范，“草。你。妈。”  
林在范眯着眼睛，分明是被激怒了，他拽着王嘉尔的领子把他抵到储衣柜上，“真他妈想干死你。” 

“咦？这是……王嘉尔？”  
门被打开了，林在范显然没有想到这个时间点还会有别人，“珍荣？是你……你先把窗户关上，门也锁上。”  
“哦……？”  
朴珍荣闻言，露出一个微妙的笑意，依言锁好了门窗，然后走过来打量被压制住的王嘉尔，脸就快要贴到他脸上。  
“娘了吧唧的？我怎么觉得看上去一点也不娘呢。”  
林在范酝了一下这句话，同意道， “长得是不娘。”  
“挺合眼的。”说这句话的是朴珍荣。  
“那还真是稀奇。”林在范有些意外。  
说罢，同时转过来看向他，这两个人的眼神就像要分食食物的野兽的一般，“珍荣，帮我把他按着。” 

 

一垒：

王嘉尔被林在范压着地上褪了短裤，朴珍荣把王嘉尔的头搁在他的腿上，似乎是怕他碰着了，用手温柔地为他梳理发丝，拿出一包纸巾，细心的替他擦去鼻尖和额头沁出的汗珠。  
说着，把手指伸进他的嘴里，“嘉嘉，给我舔舔。”  
朴珍荣语带亲昵的说着过分的话，王嘉尔立刻抬头给了他一个凶狠的眼神，作势就要咬上去。  
可是这个眼神却被他眼尾的绯红所弱化，眼睛里因为泪水而显得眼波烁烁，又暧昧又诱人。  
朴珍荣抽出手指，那张好看的脸上露出一个又委屈又遗憾的表情，“嘉嘉，你不帮我舔也没关系，我光看你的脸就能硬。”  
王嘉尔已经无暇顾及其他，他竭力扬起头艰难的呼吸着，不堪忍受身后来自林在范的大力跶伐。  
“艹……林……林在……慢一点，我……啊……”  
王嘉尔求饶的软糯嗓音像是激素，让林在范愈发的血脉贲张。  
感受到林在范变得更硬的王嘉尔低声哀嚎，无力的瘫倒在朴珍荣的腿上。  
“嘉嘉乖……乖哦。”  
朴珍荣架着眼镜的眼睛里透露着晦涩不明的光，他摸着王嘉尔柔韧的发丝，低声地哄着他，就像在哄不愿意打针的小孩子那样。  
他伸出手指玩弄他的胸部，然后低头伸出舌尖沿着他的腹肌的肌理线条舔舐着，表情陷入痴迷之中。  
“你还真是恶趣味呢。”  
林在范已经完事儿了，正在提裤子，他看了一眼无力还击的王嘉尔。  
“在范哥，你完了就先走吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
等人走了，朴珍荣如获至宝一般把王嘉尔搂在怀里，仔细的为他擦去汗水和津液，然后替他规规矩矩的一层一层的穿好衣服，甚至最后把用来绑住他手的领带也帮他系好。  
情欲褪去，王嘉尔又恢复了寻常那副桀骜不驯的模样，他堪堪站起来，摆脱朴珍荣的怀抱，“你丫真想帮我刚才就不该和他一起压着我。” 

朴珍荣闻言笑的温柔而又缠绵，他也站了起来，替王嘉尔打理凌乱的发丝，“虽然你说的没错，但是——”  
他眼镜下闪烁着奇异的光，“我想看嘉嘉那样的表情啊。”  
“艹，变态。”  
王嘉尔刚刚稍微柔软了一点的情绪又被朴珍荣的一席话打破，他推开他，头也不回的走了。

 

二垒：

王嘉尔这阵子都躲着朴珍荣和林在范，每次训练完毕他就立刻回到寝室，也不再在活动室的澡堂里洗澡了。  
他们在他身上那些明显的地方留下的吻痕，他都仔仔细细的拿创口贴一个一个贴好。  
以前就是不良少年的他，自那以后整个人显得愈发阴沉，同学和校友看到他都绕着走。  
这其中也少不了林在范和朴珍荣的功劳。  
他偶尔在路上碰到那三个人走在一起，都会下意识的躲起来。  
只不过是在天台小憩了一会儿，再醒来时已经过了午休。  
他睁开眼，就看到一个人带着棒球帽外面还带着卫衣的兜帽，坐在天台的边缘，一边吃棒棒糖一边晃腿。  
王嘉尔觉得这个人的侧脸有些眼熟，再看到他漂染过的粉色发丝的时候，就知道了。  
那个人听到王嘉尔的动静，站起身来细细打量着他，蓦然一笑。  
低年级的人都说，高三的那个染粉头发、总是带着棒球帽、长着一张女人脸的段宜恩才是最不好惹的，虽然他常常只是跟在林在范和朴珍荣后面。  
人狠话不多，一点也没错。  
他走过来就王嘉尔推到天台的铁丝网上，强硬的要亲吻他。  
王嘉尔被这一连串的动作惊得半天才反应过来，他立刻抡起拳头，马上就被段宜恩接住。  
“坏球。”  
说着，段宜恩抬起膝盖狠狠地给了他肚子一下，王嘉尔疼得浑身发麻，段宜恩借此机会把王嘉尔的按在地上。  
精准的完成这一套动作之后，他迅速的扒光了他的衣服。  
“妈的……段宜恩……我他妈没惹过你吧？”  
“唔……”  
段宜恩看着精瘦，使得都是巧劲儿，王嘉尔被他摁的死死的，几乎没有还手之力，他勃发的器官插的又深又狠，准确、激烈地碾磨着王嘉尔内部最敏感、最脆弱的位置。  
王嘉尔想要说些什么却被他连贯而凶猛的动作打断，他被段宜恩干的眼泪直流。  
太激烈了，他完全适应不了这种节奏，段宜恩仿佛一头饿狼在猎食他的猎物。  
“段…段宜恩……你他妈……疯了吗……”  
王嘉尔语不成句，段宜恩一把拉他起来，换成了一个坐姿。  
由于姿势的转换过分的深入，王嘉尔不堪忍受的扬起脑袋，整个人都变成情欲蒸腾成了暧昧的红色。  
段宜恩粉色头发下的一双眼睛亮的发光，他凑过去啃王嘉尔的下巴，留下星星点点的痕迹，似乎是快要接近高潮，身下的动作也愈发的激烈了起来。  
“啊……啊！”  
体内传来的一阵热意几乎就要把他烫伤，王嘉尔脱力的想要起来，段宜恩又把他按下去，“嗯……！”  
他把脖子抵在王嘉尔颈侧，又吻又舔，到真像个做标记的狼狗。  
王嘉尔非常讨厌这种明明是被强迫，却还要刻意温存的感觉，一把推开他，“cnm，干嘛像个娘们似的黏黏糊糊的，长得也这么娘。”  
说着，固执的要起来。  
高中三年以来，第一次被人骂的段宜恩感觉很奇妙，就像是……他在冲你撒娇。  
他微微一笑，帽檐下的眼睛眯成一个好看的弧度，凑近他的耳边，状似细语缱绻说出来的话却异常粗俗，“我长的很娘吗？嗯……没关系……娘也能草你。”  
说着，便缓缓从王嘉尔里面抽了出来。  
王嘉尔整个人都是红通通的，他颤抖着推开他，匆忙寻找自己散落一地的衣服。  
段宜恩早就收拾好了自己的衣服，整了整帽子，看着他可怜兮兮的套着裤子和衣服，心里没有来的产生一种满足感。  
感觉，就好像拥有了他。  
他忍不住上前去紧紧地抱住那个人。  
刚穿上外套的王嘉尔一愣，立刻反应过来，“滚，别抱着我，恶心。”  
段宜恩听到这话，刚才还温和的脸色立刻就变得阴沉可怖，他卯足了劲儿把王嘉尔推到墙上，恶狠狠的在他脖子上咬了一口。  
“啊！！你他妈的属狗吗？”  
王嘉尔疼得眼泪飙了出来。  
“谁准你这么跟我说话的？”  
说着，他没有消气似的，狠狠一脚踢开天台的门。  
巨响之后，陈旧的铁制门生生被踢坏，来回晃荡着发出苟延残喘的声响。  
王嘉尔靠着墙，一口气缓不过来。

 

本垒：

是毕业季。  
这将近一年的时间，他还是被他们逮着了几次，王嘉尔每次都是鼓足了力气去反抗，但最终都会被他们摁在地上往死里干。  
林在范往往是兴致最高的那个，带着他那不可一世的表情，做着最下作的事情，无论是拍照还是摄影，或者是在明显的位置留下痕迹。  
朴珍荣……是他最在意也令他最难过的存在，每次都是温柔的体贴的，却总是让他在有了希望后又陷入绝望。  
而段宜恩，大概是一个沉默的暴君，喜欢按着自己的性子来暴力行事，从来不分场合和时间。

想到终于能摆脱他们了王嘉尔不禁松了一口气。  
他躺在天台上，看着楼下的毕业生依依惜别，有的还抱作一团、有的满眼含泪，最终……却还是渐渐散去。

他起了身拍拍校服上的灰，准备离开。  
他打开天台的门，看见林在范坐在台阶上靠着墙，嘴里叼着一支香烟。  
地上一地的烟头，想必他已经在这里待了很久了。  
他并不想看见他，更不想和他说话，于是迈开腿准备离开。  
“王嘉尔。”  
他站起来弹了弹烟灰，火星飘到王嘉尔的鞋子上变成一个焦黑的点。  
他一把拉住他。  
林在范面无表情的看着他，“你的第一志愿就报第一体大吧。”  
王嘉尔怎么可能会去，“你放屁。”  
“呵。”  
林在范短促的笑了一声，丢了烟蒂，似乎是早就料到他会这么说，不容抗拒地把他拉过来抱紧。  
“你会来的。”  
“你不来，我就把你那些照片发给全世界人欣赏。”  
说罢，他深深地看着他的眼睛。  
“明年再见，嘉尔。我和段宜恩在体大等你。”

是毕业季，也是春季，更是雨季。  
校园内的樱花树开的茂盛，却被一阵阵凉风吹得遍地皆是。  
树欲静而风不止。  
现在再想想，他看林在范不爽，大抵是因为嫉妒心在作祟，还混杂着一丝的自卑与羡慕吧。  
他……有自己一直想要的，他……甚至能做到自己做不到的。  
因为嫉妒，所以才会那么讨厌他。  
其实嫉妒，何尝不是一种变相的一种认可呢。  
林在范有他想要的每个样子，却那么的倨傲，所以更让他厌恶。

王嘉尔站在原地，还能嗅到空气中浓重的烟草气息。  
他颓然坐下，觉得可悲又可笑。  
毕业日的学校里，循环播放着悠扬而悲伤的乐曲，一首接一首，时值此刻，正犹如他残酷的青春。

 

END


End file.
